Lar, Doce Lar
by Tilim
Summary: Ficar em casa era suficiente, mas Ino tinha que inventar de tentar tirá-la dela.


**LAR, DOCE LAR**

_E eu sempre vivi assim__  
__Mantendo uma distância confortável__  
__Até agora__  
__Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma  
Que eu estava contente__ c__om a solidão_

"The Only Exception" - Paramore

* * *

- Hinata, você não pode ficar trancada em casa o tempo todo, eu me recuso a te deixar aqui sozinha!

- Não tem problema, Ino-chan, eu não gosto muito de sair.

- A questão não é essa! Como você espera conseguir namorar alguém presa entre essas quatro paredes?

Hinata suspirou de novo. Ela sabia que Ino tinha a melhor das intenções, mas quando a amiga resolvia bombardeá-la com aquele nível de insistência, era automático Hinata se manter na defensiva e fazer todos os movimentos para, inconscientemente, guiar Ino até a porta discretamente.

- Hinata, isso não vai ficar assim! – a morena, não fazia idéia de como, conseguira colocar a loira porta afora, mas ela continuava gritando coisas sobre tirá-la de casa, levá-la para uma boate – lugar que Hinata detestava, barulhento demais – e fazê-la dançar até o chão.

- Numa próxima vez, Ino-chan – e conseguiu fechar a porta se escorando nela e ainda ouvindo Yamanaka Ino gritando aquelas coisas constrangedoras sobre a sua falta de vida social.

Desencostou-se da porta e rumou para a cozinha, para fazer um chá. Colocou a água na chaleira e esta no fogo. Olhou para seu reflexo na chaleira de metal. Estava com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, os óculos de leitura, uma camiseta folgada o suficiente para servir de vestido e um short que sumia por baixo da camiseta. Usava seus óculos de leitura e, até Ino interrompe-la ao entrar em sua casa gritando coisas como "Levanta daí, garota, que hoje a noite pega fogo!" e "Como assim você vai ficar em casa? Hoje é sá-ba-do!", estava escrevendo. Hinata bem sabia o dia da semana, ela não era uma completa desinformada, não era como se a casa dela fosse uma caverna.

Ela só era tímida e introvertida. Qual o problema com isso? E, além do mais, ela tinha prazos. Precisava mandar os últimos capítulos de seu novo romance para o revisor e o seu editor ainda inventara de tentar fazer um filme com os romances dela. Hinata podia ser quieta e introvertida, tímida e uma pessoa que normalmente cedia aos pedidos das outras, mas ela não deixaria que estragassem seus livros num roteiro mal feito e uma das clausulas que incluíra no contrato era ela própria ser a escritora do roteiro.

Gostava muito de Ino, mas não queria a amiga se metendo naquele seu estilo de vida que demorara muito para construir. Sair de casa fora uma tarefa bem complicada com aquele pai super-protetor. Não gostava de boates, mas não se incomodaria em sair para tomarem café numa daquelas cafeterias/livrarias. Nem para ir ao zoológico com Kiba ou ao Museu de Ciências Naturais com Shino. Francamente, ela não se importava nem de sair com Tenten, Ino e Sakura para ficarem cinco horas dentro de um shopping entrando e saindo de lojas para provar milhares de roupas. Algumas das roupas e sapatos que Hinata comprava eram só por insistência das outras três, coisas que ela raramente usaria.

O apito da chaleira tirou-a de seus devaneios. Ela, definitivamente, não era uma pessoa social, como Naruto. Nem meramente carismática, como Tenten, que conseguia conversar com todo mundo. Hinata mal conseguia conversar direito com Kiba e Shino, seus melhores amigos, sem gaguejar em algumas partes, era como se ela tivesse algum problema patológico. Bem diferente das heroínas sobre quem ela escrevia que normalmente eram baseadas nas suas três amigas. Ino até tentara, e ela apreciava muito as tentativas da amiga, mas cada uma das tentativas da Yamanaka era frustrada, porque Hinata as repelia com seu sistema automático.

* * *

**Tenten**

_- Vamos, Hinata-chan, você vai adorar! Lee é ótimo, as lutas dele são as mais emocionantes._

_Tenten era uma professora de artes marciais, mas especializada em combate armado. Lee era o companheiro de lutas dela e a oferta que ela tinha feito para Hinata sair de casa era ir ver uma sessão de lutas de Lee com ela. _

_Curioso como Hinata tinha ficado pálida enquanto imagens de centenas de pessoas em volta de um tatame, gritando, com suor, apostas altas e arremessos de cadeiras por sobre os espectadores passavam em sua mente._

_- Sério, eu consegui lugares bem na frente... – Hinata estava maquinando uma resposta de recusa bem educada enquanto Tenten, na maior das empolgações, tentava convencê-la. Por ser uma coisa que a amiga gostava tanto, Hinata não queria magoá-la – São da primeira fila, vai dar até pra sentir o ventinho dos golpes, a fricção dos músculos e a água respingando na gente..._

_Só que isso foi o fim da linha para Hinata._

_- Mu-muito obrigada pelo convite, Tenten-chan, mas eu t-tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite._

* * *

**Sai**

_Hinata adorava sai, mesmo com as coisas indiscretas e nada, nada conservadoras que ele adorava soltar de vez em quando. Gostava quando o moreno resolvia aparecer na sua casa trazendo-lhe de presente um novo tipo de chá de uma erva indiana deliciosamente cheirosa. Ele era pintor, era uma pessoa calma e ela não deixava se abalar por seu sorriso falso. _

_Ela até cogitou por vários minutos se aceitava ou não o convite dele de sair para verem uma exposição de arte alemã que estava acontecendo num ateliê do centro e já estava praticamente pegando seu casaco quando Sai terminou de falar._

_- E então, você quer ir? Ino me pediu para tirá-la de casa e Itachi já deve estar impaciente esperando lá no carro._

_Uchiha Itachi também era alguém com quem Hinata simpatizava. Na verdade, ela simpatizava com todos os seus amigos, quando eles iam visitá-la, porque fora de casa todos eles tinham gostos e manias estranhas. Itachi, por exemplo, adorava seqüestrar Sai no meio de lugares públicos para se enfiarem em cubículos e, simplesmente, mandarem ver. Isso já tinha acontecido uma ou duas vezes com ela, e Hinata prometera a si mesma que só sairia com os dois para fazer os programas relaxantes para as quais eles normalmente a convidavam separadamente._

_- De-desculpe, Sai-kun, talvez amanhã._

_- Tudo bem, já que amanhã Itachi tem que trabalhar então eu poderei aproveitar a exposição sem que ele tente me bolinar o tempo todo e enfie a mão... – o rosto de Hinata ficou em brasa enquanto ela espalmava as mãos nas costas de Sai e o empurrada por sua porta aberta. _

_- At-té amanhã, Sai-kun._

* * *

**Shikamaru**

_- Eu te convidaria para fazer qualquer coisa divertida e problemática, mas preciso ir a um torneio de xadrez._

_Shikamaru era uma pessoa com quem Hinata sairia sem nenhuma objeção, como já tinha feito algumas vezes para eles irem até o parque olhar as nuvens ou quando ela ia visitá-lo para jogarem palavras-cruzadas, além de também conversar com Temari, mas Shikamaru estava convidando-a para, praticamente, ir até o trabalho dele. Ele fazia isso, jogava xadrez para ganhar a vida. Era extremamente complicado ganhar dele no xadrez, por isso os torneios em que ele participava sempre tinham milhares de jogadores com partidas muito rápidas, mas conforme ele ia ganhando, as partidas iam ficando mais demoradas e Hinata não estava com vontade alguma de ficar três horas esperando alguém fazer qualquer movimento._

_- Quer ir? – ele perguntou. Shikamaru nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de entrar, conhecia as pessoas a sua volta perfeitamente bem para saber que nenhum deles, a não ser, talvez, Shino, gostaria de ir assistir a um torneio de xadrez. Hinata sorriu-lhe discretamente com um pedido de desculpas estampado na vermelhidão de suas bochechas e Shikamaru entendeu – Ótimo, então vá almoçar lá em casa amanhã, Temari quer sua opinião sobre o quarto do bebê, essas coisas problemáticas._

_- Obrigada, Shikamaru-kun._

_Ele não respondeu. Deu-lhe as costas e acenou pra ela do portão._

* * *

**Sakura**

_Hinata era escritora e sabia conviver muito bem com as histórias que inventava. Particularmente, era uma adoradora de mistérios policiais e ficção científica e lia de tudo. Assistia, também, a praticamente qualquer seriado, desenho animado e programa investigativo que a sua televisão a cabo lhe proporcionava. Conseguia lidar com explosões de carro, cortes de espada de filmes medievais, tortura, estudos forenses, mutilações e coisas do tipo. Se todas essas coisas estiverem nas páginas dos livros ou atrás da tela da TV. _

_- É uma pequena aula prática, apenas para os melhores cirurgiões. Claro que eu posso te fazer entrar lá sem problemas e aposto que vai ser muito bom para os detalhes dos seus livros, Hinata – Sakura tinha uma ótima intenção, mas ela escolhera o programa errado para tentar fazê-la sair de casa. Uma autópsia para o estudo de um novo edema pulmonar não era para qualquer um._

_- Sa-sakura-chan... – Hinata estava meio passando mal e meio pensando em como dispensar aquele programa educadamente e sem vomitar na rosada – Desculpe! – e correu para o banheiro._

_Sakura esperou uns segundos, mas ela nem precisava continuar tentando, tinha entendido perfeitamente que Hinata podia ser uma ótima escritora sobre aquele tipo de coisa, mas que nunca poderia ver aquilo na prática. Ajudou-a no banheiro e decidiu não falar mais sobre autópsias._

* * *

**Chouji**

_- Ahn, Chouji-kun..._

_- Você vai adorar, é o melhor churrasco de toda Tóquio! – ele exclamou enquanto passeava pelos canais – O chefe tem um programa de TV que passa nesse horário, só que eu não consigo encontrar o canal..._

_Hinata nunca fora muito próxima de Chouji e até achara bem esquisito quando ele tinha aparecido em sua porta chamando para sair com ele, para irem comer em algum lugar. Ele era muito fofo e devia estar fazendo aquilo por causa da amizade de tantos anos que tinha com Ino e a loira fazia aquilo por prezar a amizade delas e querer que a morena tivesse o mínimo de vida social, mas ao que parecia a Yamanaka esquecera-se de contar a Chouji um pequeno detalhe._

_- Chouji..._

_- Eu mal posso esperar o próximo semestre, eu me matriculei em um curso de sushi que será administrado por esse cara, vai ser demais! Aposto que ele vai nos ensinar até como cortar o baiacu – Chouji parou num canal, enfim, onde um homem acabava de cortar a cabeça de um pato – Ah, esse deve ser aquele prato francês!_

_- Chouji-kun – dessa vez, Chouji se virou quando Hinata o chamou. Ela não olhava para a televisão, sorria gentilmente para ele – Realmente, desculpe, Chouji-kun... – ele olhou-a sem entender porque a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sei que esse chefe deve ser muito bom, ma-mas eu sou vegetariana._

_Chouji gelou no sofá e mal ousou dar uma olhadinha para a televisão onde o chefe continuava depenando o pato degolado. Desligou-a com um clique agressivo. _

_- Hinata, porque você não me disse antes? Eu não teria dito todas essas coisas se eu soubesse, me desculpe, eu não sabia. A Ino não me avisou, ela só disse para te tirar de casa e..._

_Se Hinata parecia emotiva ao ver o pato ser degolado, Chouji realmente chorou pensando ter ferido os sentimentos dela. Eles combinaram que Chouji voltaria no fim de semana com o melhor prato vegetariano que ela já provara na vida._

* * *

**Naruto**

_Foi quase uma covardia quando Ino mandou Naruto até a casa de Hinata para tirá-la de lá. A loira sabia do imenso carinho mútuo entre eles e sabia que Hinata dificilmente, só se fosse para algo muito absurdo mesmo, que ela diria não para o Uzumaki. Ainda bem que Naruto não era das pessoas mais razoáveis. _

_A morena ficava muito feliz quando o rapaz, espontaneamente, chamava todo mundo para se encontrar em um clube de paintball onde ele iria pagar e todo mundo _realmente_ ia. Também gostava de ir aos aniversários dele, onde Naruto fazia questão de fechar uma boate para ele e os amigos, que não eram poucos. Como lá havia muitos amigos em comum de Hinata também, não era tão estranho. Ou quando ele chegava à casa dela com milhares de fotos e guias turísticos para que Hinata ajudasse-o a organizar sua próxima aventura – como Naruto era pago, e muito bem pago, para simplesmente andar pelo mundo o quanto quisesse e gravar programas sobre isso, era muito fácil para ele estar o tempo todo metido em alguma coisa interessante, então Ino achou que fosse uma boa idéia mandar Naruto chamar Hinata para ir a uma viagem com ele._

_- Vamos, Hinata-chan! Você é escritora e se levar o computador, pode escrever em qualquer lugar, dattebayo! – Hinata estava encolhida no sofá com Naruto apresentando as fotos de suas últimas viagens pelas Ilhas Galapagos. A morena sorria enquanto ele contava com tanta energia e paixão e sabia que, nas palavras e na determinação de Naruto, qualquer coisa parecia fácil – Vai ser muito bom ter você comigo!_

_Os seus olhos brilhavam, era tentador, Naruto era um dos seus melhores amigos, ela fora apaixonada por ele e ainda considerava-o sua inspiração. Ia aceitar, não podia desapontar aquele olhar de safira incidindo com o brilho de milhares de sóis sobre si._

_- A minha próxima viagem é pelas aldeias aos pés do Himalaia. Vamos dormir em barracas no meio da neve, sem civilização por quilômetros, só nós e a natureza, dattebayo!_

_Hinata não sabia exatamente _o quê_, mas alguma coisa naquela frase a tinha feito mudar drasticamente de idéia._

_- Eu adoraria, Naruto-kun, você sabe que sim, m-mas querem fazer um filme de um dos meus livros e e-eu... – ela odiava mentir para Naruto, mesmo que não fosse uma mentira completa - ...tenho que ficar por aqui para ver se eles estão seguindo meu roteiro._

_- Isso é sério, Hinata-chan? – Naruto ficou tão feliz por ela que nem tocou mais no assunto de viagem alguma._

* * *

Voltou para a cozinha com o bule já cheio de chá e o colocou na mesinha de centro ao lado da caneca que Hanabi lhe dera com um foto dela, da própria Hanabi e de Neji-nii-san. Tinha certeza de que se o primo estivesse menos ocupado, Ino faria questão de obrigá-lo a ir tentar tirar Hinata de casa. Mas agora as opções de Ino tinham acabado. Para quem mais a moça podia pedir para ir tirar Hinata de casa? Gaara? A morena desmaiaria de vergonha se a loira se atrevesse a pedir aquilo para o ruivo, ou pior, se ele aparecesse ali na sua porta.

E Hinata caiu do sofá quando a campainha tocou.

- Não! – ela sussurrou para si mesma – Ela não pode ter feito isso.

Considerou a hipótese de não atender e fingir que não estava em casa, mas com as luzes acesas para não cansar a sua vista já cansada de olhar tanto tempo para letras miúdas, era impossível não estar em casa. E se todas aquelas tentativas eram justamente para tirá-la dali, onde, diabos, ela teria ido? Respirou fundo e rumou até a porta olhando por cima do ombro para saber se Ino não poderia ter esquecido alguma coisa que voltara para buscar e rezando para que fosse aquilo, e não um ruivo esperando em sua soleira.

- Sim? – perguntou ao abrir a porta, mas Ino simplesmente começou a empurrar alguém para dentro de sua casa e gritar coisas de que só iria sair dali se saíssem os dois juntos.

- Não seja grosso com ela, certo, Sasuke-kun? – finalizou Ino e bateu a porta.

"Sasuke-kun?", pensou Hinata desesperada.

Ele não era tão ruim quanto Gaara, já que com Sasuke ela já tinha trocado umas duas ou três conversas num dos eventos de Naruto ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas tê-lo todo lindo, cheiroso e com o corpo definido praticamente tacado sobre ela e os dois não terem caído por causa do senso de equilíbrio dele, não ajudava com sua timidez.

- Você está bem? – a respiração quente dele e com cheiro de menta chicoteou o pescoço descoberto de Hinata ela pulou para trás, esforçando-se para respirar com calma e não desmaiar, apesar de saber que sua pulsação tinha disparado e que ela poderia ser diagnosticada com hipertermia a qualquer momento. Como Ino fazia uma coisa daquelas?

- Si-sim! – disse, apressada – De-desculpe, Sasuke-kun.

- Não tem problema.

Ambos ficaram alguns momentos parados no hall sem saber o que fazer. Pelo canto dos olhos, Hinata podia jurar que ele estava meio envergonhado, também, mas não saberia dizer ao certo. Colocou os cabelos para trás das orelhas e tentou pentear um pouco a franja farta. Arrumou a ponte dos óculos e achou melhor acabar com aquela situação ridícula em que Ino os colocara.

- Vo-você não precisa ficar, Ino é... É uma exagerada, inconseqüente – apressou-se em olhá-lo e parar de gaguejar. Precisava se acalmar e tratá-lo como uma pessoa normal e não como um homem extremamente lindo praticamente preso em sua casa por causa das ameaças de uma loira psicótica – Mas se quiser, eu a-acabei de fazer chá.

Ela esperava que ele fosse embora. Sasuke devia ter sido empurrado até ali por Ino e com certeza tinha algo melhor para fazer, com pessoas mais interessantes, em um lugar mais agitando, num sábado à noite. Era sá-ba-do, afinal.

- Gosto de chá – ele respondeu simplesmente e Hinata sentiu seus membros travarem enquanto uma chama quente se acendia dentro dela. Sorriu levemente para o Uchiha e o chamou até a sala.

- Pode se sentar, eu vou buscar outra caneca.

Hinata saiu da sala. Sasuke retirou o casaco e arregaçou as mangas da camisa vermelho-sangue sobre os antebraços. A sala de Hinata era grande e cheia de coisas, como um velho antiquário, mas sem coisas realmente velhas. Havia estantes de livros cobrindo três das quatro paredes, os livros dela estavam no canto de baixo da prateleira, naquele lugar onde as pessoas raramente olham. Por cima da mesa de centro havia o bule de chá com a caneca dela e várias folhas de papel, juntas ou espalhadas, escritas ou meio em branco, com rabiscos, com palavras até não caber mais. Ele pegou algumas menos rabiscadas e pôs-se a ler. Sabia que não devia, que estava sendo mal educado, mas algumas palavras a esmo no texto tinham-lhe chamado a atenção e ele gostava dos livros de Hinata.

A garota, na cozinha, não conseguia se decidir por qual caneca entregar a Sasuke. Ela tinha uma razoável coleção – aliás, tinham bem mais canecas do que pratos –, mas todas elas pareciam ridículas demais para dar ao Uchiha. "Se estiver quente, grite 'au'!", com a foto de Akamaru que ganhara de Kiba ou aquela azul com o caminho de uma abelha de ganhara de Shino. Havia até uma que ganhara de Temari com o desenho de um pintinho – literalmente – onde se lia "Cai de boca!". Coisas que ela não podia, nunca, entregar a ele.

- Esses são rascunhos do seu próximo livro? – a voz de Sasuke a assustou e ela deixou cair no chão a única caneca mais aceitável, uma amarela e apenas isso, que encontrara para ele. O seu grito tirara os olhos dele das páginas e, na afobação, Hinata não sabia se arrancava aquelas páginas das mãos dele ou se catava os cacos do chão. Decidiu-se pelos cacos, ele já tinha visto as folhas, de qualquer maneira.

- Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, eu vou limpar isso num estante.

- Eu ajudo – ele agachou-se, como ela, depois de colocar as folhas sobre o balcão – Cuidado para não...

- Ai! – ela levantou-se e deixou cair de novo os cacos que já tinha catado. Ameaçou colocar o dedo debaixo da água da torneira para estancar o sangue, mas Sasuke agarrou sua mão antes. O seu dedo foi envolvido pela boca dele e Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha do que o encontro na porta de sua casa tinha permitido, se é que isso era possível. Ela tinha certeza de que Sasuke conseguia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando com a mão dele que lhe segurava o pulso.

- Saliva é melhor – ele disse depois de soltar sua mão. Hinata tinha se agarrado a pia, porque suas pernas amoleceram como nunca antes. Ela não conseguiu mais abaixar-se para recolher os cacos e foi Sasuke quem terminou a tarefa. Depois de jogar os pedaços no lixo, o Uchiha pegou as folhas que deixara sobre o balcão enquanto Hinata voltava à tarefa de escolher uma caneca não tão constrangedora, mas ela achava impossível que a situação entre eles se tornasse _mais_ constrangedora. Pelo jeito Murphy também resolvera visitá-la naquela noite.

- Espero que você não se importe, Sasuke-kun – ela disse entregando-lhe uma caneca vermelha de corações brancos. Era aquela ou a do pintinho.

O Uchiha não comentou nada sobre a caneca nem sobre o fato de ter estado com o dedo de Hinata na boca, ambos apenas voltaram para a sala. Hinata serviu o chá e se encolheu num dos cantos de seu sofá enquanto Sasuke sentava-se relaxado no outro canto, ainda lendo os manuscritos de Hinata.

- Isso não parece seu estilo – ele disse depois de colocar o maço de folhas sobre a mesinha e beber o chá. Ela encolheu-se ainda mais e ficou passeando com o dedo na borda do copo.

- Si-sim, é que... – ela não queria conversar sobre aquilo – Um dos meus livros foi escolhido para virar filme e... Bem, eles disseram que eu preciso colocar uma cena de... De sexo para ficar mais... Mais abrangente, sabe?

Sasuke sabia. Não era do feitio de Hinata colocar aquele tipo de coisa em seus livros que normalmente eram voltados para mistérios e assuntos sociais, mas não era uma cena ruim. O Uchiha ainda estava se perguntando se foram as palavras de Hinata naquele manuscrito que o tinham feito colocar o dedo dela na boca como havia feito.

- Gosto dos seus livros – ele começou.

Hinata sorriu e corou, sem saber direito o que deveria sentir. Ela não achava que qualquer um de seus amigos lesse seus livros. Ela sabia que a maioria deles não lia, tirando Temari e Shino. Shikamaru até tentava, mas ele era muito preguiçoso e Kiba os achava muito complexos. Os outros não tinham tempo ou não gostavam daquele estilo. Mas ela nunca conversara com Sasuke sobre seus livros, suas idéias, seus gostos.

O interessante foi que depois daqueles momentos constrangedores seguidos, eles não passaram por mais. Sasuke continuou conversando com Hinata sobre seus livros até o assunto mudar sobre os livros que eles liam em geral, os filmes que assistiam, os programas de televisão, as coisas que eram muito idiotas em filmes de terror, os melhores cinemas, os clássicos, as trilhas sonoras, as bandas que eles ouviam, a falta de bandas realmente boas na atualidade, como Sasuke e Naruto queriam montar uma banda quando eram jovens, as histórias de como eles se conheceram, outras histórias da juventude deles, tanto de Sasuke quanto de Hinata. Eles conversaram por quase cinco horas antes do assunto se tornar mais pesado ao rondar para o lado sentimental, como o motivo da saída de Hinata de casa e a brutalidade da morte dos pais de Sasuke. O assunto foi se amenizando até aparecerem os primeiros bocejos, os sinais de sono. Hinata pegou as canecas e as levou para a cozinha pensando que coisa inusitada fora aquela pela qual eles tinham passado. Nunca pensou ter tantas coisas em comum com Sasuke e que um dia eles falariam sobre elas. Sorriu consigo mesma pensando que aquilo podia ter durado a noite toda, porque era algo que dificilmente se repetiria, fora um mero acaso.

Sasuke já vestira seu casaco quando ela voltou à sala e eles foram até a porta, desconfortáveis com a despedida, porque eles tinham percebido que eram verdadeiros estranhos que se conheciam desde o colegial e que, na verdade, tinham muito em comum. Sasuke mantinha-se sério, do mesmo modo que se manteve ao longo de toda a conversa, menos nas partes onde ele contava algo de Naruto e como ele os metia em roubadas, daí ele tinha que franzir as sobrancelhas e fazer algumas caras e bocas que faziam Hinata rir. Era difícil pensar que, ao sair por aquela porta, no dia seguinte eles seriam apenas semi-estranhos de novo.

- Obrigada por vir, Sasuke-kun. Sinto muito que você tenha desperdiçado seu sábado comigo – disse na porta, os olhos encarando-o e as mãos para trás.

- Ino me pediu para vir aqui para tirá-la de casa – ele começou e Hinata não soube o motivo do sorriso de canto que ele lhe lançou – Mas você não parece chateada de ficar em casa.

- Ino-chan não quer me ver sozinha – Hinata sorriu pensando na amiga.

Sasuke lhe deu as costas e desceu os dois degraus de sua soleira.

- Na próxima vez que se sentir sozinha, pode me ligar – ele olhou para trás, para uma Hinata que não estava acreditando em seus ouvidos. Os olhos de ônix se encontraram com as pérolas e o vermelho da camisa de Sasuke refletiu neles deixando-os com um brilho entre o contente e o malicioso. Só quando voltou a entrar em casa foi que Hinata percebeu que o olhar luxurioso do Uchiha fora direcionada para suas pernas nuas por causa do short muito curto que usava, mas antes dela entrar em casa, o moreno continuou – Eu também não sou muito de sair de casa.

Sem nenhuma palavra de despedida, Sasuke seguiu seu caminho e Hinata continuou na porta até o carro dele sumir na esquina. Entrou em sua casa com dificuldade e foi meio travada que conseguiu chegar ao sofá. Corou com o pensamento sobre suas pernas e, com alguma dificuldade, retirou de debaixo de si uma folha de seus rascunhos, mas antes de devolvê-la a mesa de centro, notou uma coisa estranha, uma letra diferente da sua, algo escrito as pressas:

"_Quer continuar nossa conversa amanhã?_

_Sasuke."._

* * *

**Olá!  
Sim, eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: "Passa seis meses sem dar as caras e aparece com uma fic dessas?". É um vergonha, eu sei, não está tão boa, mas eu queria postar **_**alguma coisa**_**, estava morrendo de saudades de escrever SasuHina e essa foi a coisa mais rápida que eu consegui escrever. Desculpe-me se está muito ruim, mas mesmo assim eu espero que alguém goste.  
Enfim, assim que der eu venho com mais atualizações. Lembrando que as férias estão chegando e é o período que eu pretendo me redimir com vocês, leitores. **

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
